Talk:DawnClan
Requests it is time to make them live again you already know who's coming let's start with these few. Name: Aspenfern Desc: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Personality: she's literally the same cat from FCRP Aspenfern is a generally kind she-cat, usually relaxed and content unless there's some sort of issue. When upset, she's rather shy and keeps to herself as to not inflate others' tempers. Rank: she can be a warrior, I don't really mind where she goes. admin choice if she'll be a deputy or not. here comes number two Name: Crowfrost Desc: Blind dark gray tom with clouded blue eyes. Personality: again just the same cat Crowfrost never liked the idea of working as a medicine cat, so usually he's pretty irritable if you're messing around in his things. However, he does show some empathy and forgiveness when dealing with injured Clanmates, and generally he keeps to himself. He does, however, desire a companion; it's always lonely when you're blind. Rank: Medicine cat and number three! Name: Maplepaw Description: Calico she-cat with green eyes. Personality: haha not a fcrp cat Maplepaw is seen as peculiar to most of her Clanmates - she always finds her own way to do everything. It often gets her weird calls in her direction. She's independent but takes note of everything the other members of her Clan say. She also has an interest in loners and rogues. Rank: Apprentice woo -- you're the sunflower, i think your love would be too much 03:58, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Accepted, create their pages.Thieving Ferret 05:27, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Eaglenose & Co :Eaglenose ::Appearance: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. ::Character: predictable, caring, brave, has a bit of a bratty attitude ::Rank: Queen/Warrior ::Family: Smokecloud (mate), Graykit and Spiderkit (daughters), Darkkit (son) :Smokecloud ::Appearance: black smoke tabby tomcat with yellow eyes. ::Character: a bit of a no-show father, faithful, very religious, expects a lot from himself ::Rank: Warrior, he can be deputy but that's up to the leader owner. ::Family: Eaglenose (mate), Graykit and Spiderkit (daughters), Darkkit (son), Ivypool (mother), Foxleap (father) :Graykit ::Appearance: smoke tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. ::Character: caring, brave, smart, knows a bit about herbs ::Rank: Kit, Future MCA (briefly) ::Family: Smokecloud (father), Eaglenose (mother), Spiderkit (sister), Darkkit (brother) :Spiderkit ::Appearance: silver-shaded she-cat with yellow eyes. ::Character: sarcastic, smart, has been known to pride a lot on her looks ::Rank: KKi ::Family: Smokecloud (father), Eaglenose (mother), Graykit (sister), Darkkit (brother) :Darkkit ::Appearance: black smoke tabby tomcat with a white chest, stomach, paws and tail tip with emerald green eyes ::Character: prides on his looks, a bit naive, has issues with his father ::Rank: Kit, ::Family: Smokecloud (father), Eaglenose (mother), Spiderkit and Graykit (sisters) I might add some others later but here's my first family. 07:25, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Accepted, make their pages.Thieving Ferret 15:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC) im finally getting involved in something here- I'm just gonna request these two for now, may come up with some other ones later on. Name - Iceheart Description - white tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes and a missing eye (similar to brightheart from canon warriors) Personality - Rude, stuck-up, careless. She always ends up in a fight and loves to argue/make herself sound more superior than everyone else. Well, except her one or two friends, who she actually supports. I'm planning for her to turn around and get a bit nicer later on, though. Rank - warrior "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 20:00, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Accepted, make her page first. I'll add her in either tomorrow or after work, depending on when I finish with all these dogs.Thieving Ferret 00:38, December 29, 2018 (UTC) why hello there whiskers xP i'm bored so i'll just add a few characters and see what happens Bramblefire Name: Bramblefire Appearance: Dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tail-tip, and green eyes Personality: Quiet and intelligent, quick-tempered, acts impulsively if angry. Rank: Deputy, providing it's still available?? Otherwise warrior is fine Heronflight Name: Heronflight Appearance: Dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes Personality: Calm and calculating. Loyal and sticks to the rules, yet is stubborn about what he believes. Rank: Warrior Storkwing Name: Storkwing Appearance: Black-and-white she-cat, primarily the latter. Blue eyes. Personality: Sticks up for what she believes in. Is open-minded and prepared to take on new ideas. Not afraid to break the rules, but crumbles under too much pressure. Rank: Warrior ~lol I don't have a sig yet heh Wham it's Brams! Accepted, make their pages. Deputy is gping to be picked in RP after a good amount of applications.Thieving Ferret 15:23, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ok ~still need to do a sig I said I'd stick with three but nope here's two more just because aka I love these two and I want them here. yay me Name: Juniperstream Desc: Ebony gray tom with green eyes Personality: Quiet and reserved. Open-minded, but protective of cats he's close to (i.e. his sister). Scared of loud noises, soft-spoken but intelligent. Family: Yarrowwhisker (below, sister) Name: Yarrowwhisker Desc: Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Similar to her brother, soft-spoken and generally sticks to cats she's close to. Pacifist at heart, doesn't like conflict but doesn't have a shell, so she's absolutely destroyed when she's called out. Family: Juniperstream (brother) yeah these two are too special to me lol -- you're the sunflower, i think your love would be too much 19:17, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Accepted, create their pages.Thieving Ferret 19:47, January 2, 2019 (UTC) yo application time Blazestride Name: Blazestride Appearance: Tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery splotches, white chest and paws, and one turquoise one amber eye. Personality: Friendly, but sometimes a bit socially awkward. Loves chatting, sometimes she'll get carried away. Can get a bit lazy at times, but usually does what she needs to do. Has a bit of a temper, but she's usually very bubbly. Laughs a lot, jokes around. One of the kindest cats you'll ever meet, however, she usually bottles up her own problems. Rank: Warrior Frostpaw Name: Frostpaw Appearance: White tom with gray paws, a gray streak on his forehead, and blue eyes. Personality: Silent and stoic, however, he is kind. Think of someone like Lionheart, or Whitestorm, but younger. He is not all-wise, however, he can be a bit naive and innocent. He also likes playing pranks. Doesn't talk much, but when he does it's either to cheer someone up or something else. Will fight, but prefers using words to claws. Rank: Apprentice SWEET BABY FUZZIES, Blazestride is'' by far'' the sweetest name I've ever heard. Never considered using "stride" as a suffix! Accepted, please create their pages.Thieving Ferret 19:00, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Oh look two more Name: Deersong Appearance: Light brown she-cat with white spots. Personality: Calm and collected, cheerful and always looking on the bright side. Never panics when others are injured, and always knows what to do. Although, sometimes she can be a little too stubborn. Rank: med cat, if still open Name: Flintwish Appearance: Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Personality: Reasonable and wise, but can get arrogant and self-centered when interacting with other cats. Rank: warrior "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:15, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Accepted, make their pages.Thieving Ferret 23:54, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Yo I live Name- '''Olivepaw '''Appearance- '''A beige colored she-cat with tabby stripes around her face and paws. She has bright gold eyes. '''Personality- '''She is a loud and really obnoxious. She believes that she is hot stuff. She is skilled in hunting and this is how she began to believe she is the best. '''Rank- '''Apprentice QueenOfThisShip Accepted, make her page.Thieving Ferret' 03:19, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Lunastrae's Requests 'Fawnwish' '''Name: '''Fawnwish '''Appearance: '''Chocolate ginger molly with white speckles and points and a darker dorsal stripe. Green eyes. '''Personality: '(WIP)' '''Bubbly, friendly, merciful, bright. '''Rank: '''Warrior 'Pantherkit / Pantherfur' '''Name: '''Pantherkit '''Appearance: '''Pure black long-furred molly with blind blue eyes. '''Personality: '''Feisty, dauntless and full of heart. She has a will to live and prosper despite her ailment '''Rank: '''Kit 'Sandclaw' '''Name: '''Sandclaw '''Appearance: '''Cream long-furred tom with darker cream tabby marks. Brown eyes. '''Personality: '(WIP) ''Charming, flirtatious, mischevious, egotistical. '''Rank: '''Warrior 'Cloudwing / Cloudkit' '''Name: '''Cloudkit '''Appearance: '''Light grey tabby tom with light blue eyes. '''Personality: '(WIP) ''Honorable, warm, humble, loyal. '''Rank: '''Warrior 'Hawktalon' '''Name: '''Hawktalon '''Appearance: '''Mottled brown and white tom with bright silver eyes. '''Personality: '(WIP) ''Domineering, possessive, competitve, cantankerous. '''Rank: '''Warrior 'Lionsong' '''Name: '''Lionsong '''Appearance: '''Ginger tabby and white long-furred molly with green eyes. '''Personality: '(WIP)'' Competitve, humble, brave, loyal. '''Rank: '''Warrior 'Otterheart' '''Name: '''Otterheart '''Appearance: '''Dark brown spotted long-furred molly with bright blue eyes and a docked tail. '''Personality: '''Moral, unbias, warm, affectionate, maternal, humble, forgiving. '''Rank: '''Deputy (If still open, of course) 'Stormcloud / Stormpaw' '''Name: '''Stormpaw '''Appearance: '''White molly with black tail, dorsal and spots. Amber eyes. '''Personality: '''Shy, submissive, wary, moral, loyal. '''Rank: '''Apprentice Mother of Ferrets 09:38, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Accepted, but deputy will be selected in roleplay in a bit out of the applicants. c: Make their pages!'Thieving Ferret' 03:57, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Marsh's Characters Addercreek Ah! New wiki! I love it! ^^; Here's some characters I might add some new characters as I loved the wiki of WAW Wiki but I don't know if this is being used more at the moment - but eh, whatever! Name: Addercreek Appearance: small glossy fiery ginger tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes. Personality: Very quick with her reactions and sticks to opinions of her's and knows what's right and what's wrong. She is very mature and loyal but likes to stick her nose into clan drama and can't contain her temper sometimes. Rank: Warrior '-Marshywillow stay with me... my blood' Accepted, please create her page before roleplaying.'Thieving Ferret' 19:10, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Blizzardpaw Name: Blizzardpaw Appearance: a solid, tall, broad-shouldered well built fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Personality: He get's very excited sometimes. He is often bubbly, cheerful and extroverted. He is a great cat to hang around but can get jealous and overprotective around loved ones very easily and cause him to make him more agitated. Rank: Apprentice (I can make him a warrior if you want because he has no mentor or anything unless those get assigned and whatnot-) Should I post a pic of him or wait till' I make his page? ^^; '-Marshywillow stay with me... my blood' Accepted, make his page, then post the picture. He can be either a warrior or apprentice, feel free to pick a mentor and ask the user.'Thieving Ferret' 01:52, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Icewillow Sorry for the overload of characters! But I guess the more characters the better! Name: Icewillow Sister: Addercreek Appearance: slender, tall, slim pale gray she cat with blue eyes. Personality: Very patient and relaxed, she lets (particularly) young cats such as apprentices, away with much more than she should let on. However she has a side like her sisters, very into clan drama and gossip. Curious and may let herself wander. '-Marshywillow stay with me... my blood' 22:15, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Accepted, make her page!'Thieving Ferret' 20:33, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Snowblossom :'Name: ' Snowblossom :'Appearance: ' Ivory-white she-cat with dark blue eyes :'Personality: ' Calm, polite, non-judgemental, but can at times be a bit impatient. :'Rank:' Warrior — Echo�� Accepted, please create her page before roleplaying!'Thieving Ferret' 03:26, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Mink's Characters :Squirrelfang ::Appearance: compact ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes ::Rank: Warrior/Queen ::Character: caring, can be seen as cranky or snappy, loyal to her Clan ::Family: Harestar (father), Furzepelt (mother), many unnamed ones, Graywolf (mate), Wolfkit, Ruddkit, Sorrelkit, and Maplekit (kits) :Graywolf ::Appearance: large gray tabby-and-white tomcat with green eyes ::Rank: Warrior ::Character: loyal, tends to zone out or get bored easily, known to love fighting ::Family: Spiderleg (distant grandfather), Daisy (distant grandmother), Squirrelfang (mate), Wolfkit, Ruddkit, Sorrelkit, and Maplekit (kits) :Wolfkit ::Appearance: massive, dark blue-gray tomcat with blue eyes ::Rank: Kit ::Character: known for his interest in the deceased ancestors, very close to his sister (maplekit), has an interest and seriousness for training (per him training from his early kithood in the DF) ::Family: Squirrelfang (mother), Graywolf (father), Maplekit, Ruddkit, and Sorrelkit (siblings) :Maplekit ::Appearance: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes ::Rank: Kit ::Character: loyal to her brother (wolfkit), seems to match her mother in personality with some niceness here and there ::Family: Squirrelfang (mother), Graywolf (father), Wolfkit, Ruddkit, and Sorrelkit (siblings) :Ruddkit & Sorrelkit ::Appearance: (rudd) ginger tabby she-cat with white toes and green eyes (sorrel) thin gray tomcat with yellow eyes ::Rank: Kit ::Character: (rudd) loyal, solitaire, bit of a loner (sorrel) has an interest in the outside world, enjoys exploring, hates hunting and harming others ::Family: Squirrelfang (mother), Graywolf (father), Wolfkit, Maplekit (siblings) 05:54, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Accepted, please create their pages!'Thieving Ferret' 20:43, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Silvermoon Silvermoon Looks: Silvermoon is a beautiful, silver tabby with blazing blue eyes, soft fur, and a feathery tail. Gender: female personality: sweet, kind, caring, loveing, brave, loyal, will die for clanmates. kin: all are open. rank: Deputy please. -Texaswild Deputy is being picked in roleplay, so she'll be added as a warrior for now. Please feel free to update her page as-needed.'Thieving Ferret' 23:59, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Blueice Name: Blueice Appearance: blue-grey she-cat, with blue eyes. Personality: sweet, kind (I'll add more as I RP.) Rank: warrior -Texaswild Accepted, please make her page before roleplaying.'Thieving Ferret' 00:54, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Deerdapple Name: Deerdapple Description: brown Savannah cat, with large, darker, chocolate spots, and Amber eyes. Rank: medcat? If not, warrior. Personality: I'll figure it out in rp. :) -SilverMoonTX Medicine Cat positions are both full (I forgot to update the talk page), so s/he'll be added as a warrior. Create their page, please.'Thieving Ferret' 23:04, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Spottedmaple Name:Spottedmaple Appearance: golden tabby with blue eyes Personality: i'll figure out it in rp. Rank: warrior -Silvermoontx Accepted, create their page.'Thieving Ferret' 23:04, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Darknesssparkle Name: Darknesssparkle Appearance:black she-cat, with green eyes, and tiny white flecks. Personality: i'll figure it out in RP. Rank: warrior -Silvermoontx Would you mind changing her name to something a little more warrior cats-like? "-sparkle" isn't a typical suffix used.'Thieving Ferret' 23:04, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Aquasplash Name:Aquasplash Appearance:grey tabby with aqau-blue-grey patches, and blue eyes. Personality:i'll figure it out in rp. Rank: Warrior -Silvermoon Please provide her with a more realistic description, and then I'll accept. Gray tabbies with gray patches are not possible.'Thieving Ferret' 23:09, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Fogpaw & Co :Fogpaw ::Appearance: handsome gray tabby tom with a smoke appearance and blue eyes ::Character: dark humored, a bit of a sort of poly guy, egotistic, rude ::Family: Redwillow (father), Suntrike ::Other: could his mentor be Hailcloud? :Ivypaw ::Appearance: tabby-and-white she-cat ::Character: quiet, polite, prefers her own company ::Family: Berrynose and Poppyfrost ::Other: could her mentor be Aspenfern? :Aspenpaw ::Appearance: snowy white she-cat with blue eyes and plumy fur ::Character: stoic, stern, hates being interrupted when she's doing something, can tend to get snappy ::Family: Ivypool and Foxleap ::Other: can his mentor be Thornstripe? 19:52, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Accepted, Hailcloud and Thornstripe are good to be mentors. Might want to ask Aspenfern about mentoring since I don't own her and therefore can't speak for her.'Thieving Ferret''' 23:30, March 26, 2019 (UTC)